Surprise visit
by Lacey99
Summary: Just a little story.. set after the NCIS episode "False flag".


Washington DC, 2019

Harry S. Truman building

Mac rounded the corner and headed for her office. She had just been in a meeting with the Secretary of State and she had ten minutes before her next meeting. Barely peeking up from her phone she stopped in front of her secretary's desk.

"Margaret, how much time do I have?" she wondered.

The older woman hesitated. "I'd say about eight minutes, but…"

"I need coffee," Mac mumbled.

"Mac, stop," Margaret said as Mac continued to her office.

"What?" Mac looked at her secretary. Margaret was the only one who dared to boss her around. She was the mother Mac never had growing up. Margaret was years past her retirement age but she stayed to take care of Mac. To make sure she didn't work too much, that she ate and went home to sleep.

Margaret pointed behind Mac.

Mac looked confused and turned slowly. Her jaw fell slightly. "Harm!?"

"Hi, Mac," he smiled. "You said to call when I took my mid-tour leave."

"Call, right," she hesitated with a slight smile on her face. "Your phone not working?"

He shrugged. "I figured I'd rather see you in person."

"So Harm and I had some time to get to know each other," Margaret said, noticing the tension between Mac and her friend.

"How long did you wait?" Mac questioned.

"About an hour," Harm looked uncomfortable. "I took a chance that you'd be in town."

"Mac is taking the weekend off. To relax," Margaret stood. "I did suggest that she go away but a weekend with a handsome man could be just as good." She walked over with a file. "You better get going. I'll get your coffee. Harm could stay here or go to your place and wait. He didn't plan this trip very well so he hasn't booked a hotel room."

"I can find a place," Harm reassured.

Mac took the file from Margaret. "Margaret, just give him my keys," she smiled and focused on Harm. "I have a spare room. I'll be home in an hour or so. We can talk then."

"Excellent idea," Margaret smiled. "Now you'll be late."

Mac hesitated. "It's good seeing you, Harm."

"You too, Mac," he smiled. "I'll make dinner. You probably don't have anything eatable so I'll go to the store."

"He knows you so well," Margaret moved Mac towards the door. "You're late."

Harm watched Mac go.

"So, Harm," Margaret turned to him.

Harm smiled."I better get going."

"I'll get you the keys," Margaret headed into Mac's office then returned just as quickly. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"The right address would be good," he suggested.

Later

Mac opened the door and looked around. Seeing Harm again had left her both happy and nervous. The feelings were still there and just as strong as when they had agreed to go their separate ways nine years previous. She couldn't see him anywhere so she wondered if he had chickened out and left town. She slipped her heels off and removed the black jacket she'd worn over her top and threw it over a chair. She headed for her bedroom and was surprised when she found Harm stepping out of her bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. She had a sense of Deja vu. This had been their life for five years.

"Hi there," she hesitated in the doorway.

He smiled. "I borrowed your shower. I went for a run."

"It's fine, just feel like home," she tried a careful smile.

He reached for boxers on the bed. "Nice place."

"It's not huge but I have the space I need," she looked away as he slipped on his boxers. He still looked amazing, keeping his body in great shape.

"It's even in your old neighborhood," he found jeans and slipped them on. "I couldn't tell if you were happy to see me."

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Harm," she reassured. "It brings up a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed as he found a t-shirt from his bag and slipped it on. "Are you hungry?"

"We could order in," she suggested.

He smiled. "Let's cook together."

She nodded. "Okay."

He walked over and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. "You look the same. Just as beautiful as the day we met."

"Thanks," she hesitated, trying to ignore the urge to fall into his arms. He had the same effect on her as he'd had since they first took the step and became intimate. Fourteen years later she loved him just as much. "I'm glad you're here, Harm," she finally managed to get out.

"Me too," he smiled and brushed past her.

Later

"So, why did Margaret order you to take the weekend off and relax?" Harm wondered as they ate.

"Ah... " Mac smiled. "According to her, I don't do that enough."

"Same old Mac, up before everyone else, working twice as hard," he smirked. "I'm glad you have someone to remind you to slow down. What about a man?"

Her eyes met his. "Here and there, nothing serious. You?"

"The same," he shrugged. "It's hard to meet someone who feels it's okay that I leave for six months at a time."

"Yeah," she smiled weakly. "The problem with men is that I always end up comparing them with you," a tear ran down her cheek and she stubbornly wiped it away as a tear ran down her other cheek. "No matter how stupid you can be you always end up being the better man…"

"Hey," he moved his chair closer to her. "I was stupid nine years ago when I agreed that we were better off apart." He took her hand in his and wiped her cheek with his other hand. "I should have told you that you were wrong."

"I'm so sorry, Harm," she stood abruptly. "All of this is my fault."

"No," he stood too. "No, it's not, Mac. We were both stupid."

She nodded. "I really missed you."

"I really missed you too," he stepped closer to her. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too," she smiled through the tears.

He cupped her face. "Can we try again? Better this time?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Dulles International Airport

The week had gone by fast. Mac had taken the week off and Harm had stayed longer than intended. He was scheduled to leave for his ship again the next day and needed to be in San Diego by the time his military transport left. It was bittersweet as he stopped by the check-in area. He was going back to his ship, which he loved, but it was harder to leave this time.

"Let me know when your tour ends," she smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to get some time off."

"You'll be my first phone call…" he smiled. "Well, I'll call you when I'm away too, but… You know, I'll just show up at your door."

"Not that I don't love surprises, but a phone call might be smart. I might be out of town or the country even. I like the idea of keeping in touch while you're deployed though," she reached for his hand.

He pulled her close. "Let's rip off the bandaid," he suggested as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him again.

He let her hand go and stepped away. "Later Mackenzie."

She smiled. "Later Rabb."

The end…


End file.
